How to Play Kymera Keeper
There is a lot to keep track of in Kymera Keeper, and this guide can help get you started. What is Kymera Keeper? Kymera Keeper is a ongoing story about the world of Kyrigar and you, the player, as you continue to explore this new world. You are tasked with battling, catching, and training up creatures called Kymera. As you continue to explore Kyrigar, you encounter more powerful Kymera, and greater dangers. As you unlock more of the world, you'll take part in a riveting story and learn more of Kyrigar's secrets. When you've had your fill of exploration and combating the forces of evil, stick around town for some shopping and competition. Let's begin by learning the basics of the game. Travel Home Town Home Town '''is a settlement set up by '''Benjamin Elysees Phactor as a port for people to stay at and stay safe when they travel to Kyrigar. It is the only town of its kind in this world. When in Home Town, you can click on a spot and your character will walk toward where you clicked. Holding left click will keep your character walking toward your pointer. You can enter a building by walking your character into the door. You can leave Home Town by walking down the path to the outside world and out into Kyrigar's wilderness. Locations in Home Town #Benny's Lab #Hospital #The Hut #Path to the outside world #Item Shop #The Kymera Korral Other features on the Home Town screen The wilderness When in the wilderness, you can click on nodes (the circles and doors) to travel through the map. Door nodes take you to different maps and encounter nodes will place you in a battle with a wild Kymera. Your character will travel instantly to whichever node you click on, so you don't need to stop at every node along the way. Clicking on an unexplored node will initiate a battle or a storyline encounter. Depending on the node, you may have to click it again to experience more of the plot in order to unlock a new node. Unexplored nodes will glow when they are first unlocked. Often unexplored nodes will initiate a storyline encounter, so don't go stepping on one if you aren't prepared for a tough fight. Features of a wilderness map #Door node #Encounter node #Current location #Unexplored nodes Other features on the wilderness screen Battle Beginning a battle Start a battle by clicking on an encounter node. Different nodes contain different different creatures with different levels. Kymera generally get stronger the deeper you explore a map. When the battle starts, the top Kymera in your roster will be sent against the enemy Kymera. Battles in Kymera Keeper are turn-based, so you can take all the time you need to assess a battle before making your first move. Elements of a battle screen #Active Kymera status. The similar information on the right side of the screen is the active Kymera status for your opponent. Includes: #*'Hit points' (Green bar) #**If HP drops to 0, the Kymera is Knocked Out. #*'Stamina' (Yellow bar) #**If Stamina drops to 0, Kymera cannot use their skills. They will be forced to use Desperation. #*'Roster' (Green squares) #**Knocked Out Kymera will have their square darkened. #*'Ultimate Meter' (Purple bar) #**Shared between all Kymera of a single roster. #*'Combo Points' (Red spheres) #**Points used to power up Finishers. Cannot exceed 5. #Image of the Kymera #Kymera info. The similar information on the right side of the screen is the active Kymera status for your opponent. Includes: #*Level #*Element #*Species #*Name #*Status #Battle options Skill Choosing Skill from the battle options will list your current Kymera's skills. Mousing over a skill will give you the skill's stats. Clicking on a skill will use that skill on the enemy and use up your turn. #Icons representing the skills #*Each icon bears the name of the respective skill. #An Ultimate skill #*Cannot be used if the Ultimate meter is too low. #*Kymera may only have one Ultimate Skill learned at a time. Learning a new Ultimate Skill will overwrite the previous one. #Back to battle options #*No skill will be used and your turn is not used up. #Stats of a moused-over skill Item Choosing Item from the battle options will open up an item menu. Even though you can choose to look at all your items, only the items under the "Meds" tab are usable in battle. Trying to use anything else will not yield any results. #Item category tabs #*Click the tab to view that category of items. This is much more helpful outside of battle. #Icons representing items #*Any items that is currently selected will be surrounded with a blue frame instead of a gray one #Batteries #*Charges used by the Smartphone when catching Kymera. #*Green batteries are standard charges with a typical capture rate #*Red batteries are special charges that are a guaranteed capture upon use #Item info #*A picture and short description of your currently selected item #Use button #*Brings up the menu of which Kymera to use the item on. Only works if you have an item selected. Tag Out Chossing Tag Out from the Battle Options will open the Tag Out menu. From this menu you can quickly see what Kymera you have on your roster and decide which one you want to send into battle. #Information on the current Kymera in the battle. Includes: #*Name #*Held item #*Status #*Bar representing HP #*Bar representing Stamina #*Bar representing Experience #*This slot is highlighted to remind the player that this Kymera is current out and in the fight. If the Tag Out is cancelled, this Kymera will remain in the battle. #Information on other Kymera in the roster #*Includes the same information as the current Kymera. #*These will not be highlighted to indicate they are not currently in battle. #*Click carefully. If you click on one of these slots in the roster, your current Kymera will Tag Out and be replaced with the Kymera you clicked on. Make sure that's the Kymera you want to tag in. #Information on a Knocked Out Kymera #*Includes the same information as the current Kymera. #*These will be darkened to indicate they cannot be used in battle. #*Clicking on a Knocked Out Kymera will have no results. #Cancel #*Returns you to battle options. The current Kymera will stay in the battle. Capture Choosing Capture from the Battle Options will open the Capture menu. You will be given two main options: Whether to use a green charge or a red charge in your capture. #Green charge #*Green charges have a chance of capturing a wild Kymera depending on how low its HP is. #*If a capture fails, the battle continues with your Kymera's turn spent. #*You can attempt capture for as long as you have charges and a Kymera on your roster. #Amount of green charges left #*Green charges can be restored at Benny's Lab. #*The maximum amount of green charges can be increased by upgrading your Smartphone. #Red charge #*Red charges are a guaranteed capture, no matter how high the wild Kymera's HP is. #Amount of red charges left OR the option to purchase more red charges #*Red charges can only be obtained with Red Seraphim coins. #*Unlike green charges, red charges can be purchased during battle. #Cancel #*There would be no capture attempt and no charges will be used. Flee Choosing Flee from the Battle Options will give you the option to immediately end the fight. You can either confirm that you want to flee from the battle or cancel Flee and return to the battle options. *Successfully fleeing from a fight will end the battle and return you to the map screen. Effects from battle such as Poison will cease. *If you are trying to find or avoid a certain type of Kymera, using Flee to quickly be rid of unwanted wild Kymera will speed up the process or spare you a battle you don't want. *Fleeing from an encounter will cause the battle to be a loss. *No experience, gold coins, or items will be earned from the encounter. General tips for battle *The goal of any battle is to knock out every Kymera on your opponent's roster. Kymera are only knocked out when their HP reaches 0. *On the same note, watch your own HP. If it gets too low, use tag out to get your Kymera out of harm's way. *Use skills with Power above 0 to deal damage. In the campaign, most battles can be won by rushing your opponent's HP to 0. *Use enhancements and degradations to make the battle easier. For instance, Enfeeble causes your opponent to deal less damage and Defiance makes your Kymera to take less damage from attacks. *Read the descriptions to skills carefully. If a skill has a chance of inflicting a status condition, consider using it. A status condition will render an opponent less able to battle or will help you in taking your opponent's HP down. *If your Kymera's HP is low, don't be afraid to use items. Saving you in battle is what they're there for. *Know the elements and species. Take some time to reference the table on the elements page if you need to. If your Kymera is at a disadvantage, swap it out for a Kymera that has the elemental advantage. If you don't have a Kymera with an advantage, you can at least even things out. Stats Main article: Stats. A Kymera's Stats determine how proficient it is at certain aspects of battle. *Hit Points (HP): How much damage a Kymera can take before being Knocked Out. *Physical Attack (PATK): More Physical Attack means more damage dealt using Physical skills. *Physical Defense (PDEF): More Physical Defense means less damage taken from Physical skills. *Energy Attack (EATK): More Energy Attack means more damage dealt using Energy skills. *Energy Defense (EDEF): More Energy defense means less damage taken from Energy skills. *Speed (SPD): Whichever Kymera has more Speed generally moves first per turn. Status Conditions Main article: Status Conditions. Special conditions will hinder a Kymera's ability to battle. *Sleep (SLP): Can't act for 2 - 5 turns. *Petrify (PTFY): Can't act for 2 - 3 turns, gains a PDEF enhancement. *Burn (BRN): PATK and SPD degraded. *Vertigo (VRT): ACC degraded, may not act for 2 - 5 turns. *Drenched (DRN): Effective elements only deal 1.5x damage. *Paralyzed (PAR): SPD degraded, may not act. *Frozen (FZN): Cant act for 2 - 5 turns. Does not affect Fire-type Kymera. *Blind (BLND): ACC degraded. *Hexed (HEX): Takes 2.5x damage from elmental weaknesses. *Magnetized (MAG): EATK and SPD degraded. *Poison (PSN): Loses HP equal to 1/8 of maximum per turn. *Knocked Out (KO): Can't be used in battle. Temporary Conditions Main article: Temporary Conditions. Similar to Status Conditions, but are very short-lived or have minor effects. *Confused: The Kymera's turn may be wasted and it hits itself instead. *Lazy: The Kymera may not act in a turn. *Flinch: The Kymera skips its turn in response to a hard hit. *Annoyed: The Kymera cannot use Status skills. *Enraged: The Kymera is forced to use the same skill repeatedly. *Disable Random: One of the Kymera's skills cannot be used. *Disable Ultimate: The Kymera's Ultimate cannot be used. *Disable Passive: The Kymera's passive ability has no effect. *Disable Item: The Kymera's held item has no effect. *Disable Species: The Kymera gets no benefit from Species Bonuses. *Trapped: The Kymera cannot escape the user. *Partial Trapped: The Kymera cannot be tagged out. *Fatigued: The Kymera builds its Ultimate meter slower. *Demoralized: The Kymera loses from its Ultimate meter. *Cursed: The Kymera's healing from skills is cut in half. Skill Modifiers Main article: Skill Modifiers. Skill Modifiers are other alterations to battle that can be used to influence how the fight goes. *Enhancement and Degradation: Increases or decreases to a targeted Kymera's stats. *Field Effects: Alterations to one or both rosters that last a certain amount of time. *Echo Effects: Secondary effects that occur on a delay. *Combos and Finishers: Building Combo Points to charge up powerful Finishers. *Healing: Raising current HP or returning status to normal. *Priority: Skills that cause a Kymera to purposely act first or second in a turn. *Ultimate Drain: Reducing a targeted Kymera's Ultimate Meter with a skill. *Auto-Hit: Skills that will always hit with accuracy. *Eject: Forcing a target Kymera out of the battle to be replaced by a random one from the same roster. *Substitute: Creating duplicates that take hits in the user's stead. *Zeal: Forcing a target Kymera to repeat its actions for several turns. Items Maiin article: Items. Items are objects used by Kymera Keepers to assist their Kymera in battle or help prepare them for upcoming battles. *HP gain: The Kymera's current HP will be restored. *Ultimate gain: The Kymera's Ult Meter will be boosted. *Stamina gain: The Kymera's Stamina will be restored. *Status recovery: The Kymera's status will return to normal if the right item is used. *Revives: The Kymera will recover from Knocked Out status and gain a percentage of HP. *Equippable: The Kymera's stats will be altered depending on the item. *Battery charges: Used in capturing Kymera. *Materials: Used in upgrading buildings. *Skill Orbs: Teaches skills to elligible Kymera. *Apparel: Used in customizing your avatar's appearance. Avatar customization Player Versus Player (PvP) Category:How to Play Category:Gameplay mechanics Category:Kymera stats Category:Skill modifiers Category:Status conditions Category:Temporary conditions